The present invention relates to open-end rotor spinning devices of the basic type having a spinning rotor, a yarn withdrawal navel supported by a rotor coaxially therewith, and a twist choking member for guiding yarn laterally away from the rotor axis into a yarn withdrawal tube following yarn withdrawal through the navel to provide a twist choking action on the traveling yarn.
In open-end rotor spinning devices of the basic above-identified type, it is known to provide yarn engaging elements designed to stop the yarn twisting action produced as the open-end spun yarn is drawn from the spinning rotor, such yarn engaging elements being alternatively referred to as twist choking elements, twist traps or torque stops. Such yarn engaging elements normally provide a noticeable improvement in the spinning stability of the open-end rotor spinning process but disadvantageously the improvement of the spinning stability is accompanied by a reduction of yarn quality, yarn strength and yarn structure and a change in the twist differential and the yarn count or number.